


el ángel

by Sad_Y33haw



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_Y33haw/pseuds/Sad_Y33haw
Summary: After a train robbery gone wrong, you're in charge of looking over Javier.





	el ángel

It was unexpected to see some of the men rushing into camp like there was something chasing them.   
"Easy with him! Easy!" Arthur's gruff voice yells as he walks in, in front of him, Bill and Dutch were carrying Javier, their newest recruit. His nose and mouth was bloodied, hair sticking to his sweat soaked face.   
"(Y/N), we need your help," Dutch groans as he and Bill set Javier down on the cot in the medical tent. You stride in quickly, hearing your name called.   
"What happened?" you ask nervously, (E/C) eyes blown wide like a spooked horse, sitting on the chair by Javier's head. You take his hand in yours. It was still warm, yet had a chill to it.   
"There was an accident. We got caught- well- Javier got caught...and got his throat slit. He's pretty banged up too. We got the blood to slow." Dutch sighs, gesturing to the gash along Javier's throat. Just a little higher and there was no point in saving him. Of course, you knew this, because you had the most medical knowledge. You were a well educated woman of the ripe age of eighteen. If you hadn't got caught up with the gang...you would've attended a rich college and have become a nurse at a hospital in New York. That's what your wealthy parents would have wanted at least.   
"Well. Good news is he'll be alright. Bad news, I'm not sure how long it'll take for him to recover." you say as he get up to grab a damp cloth.   
"Now shoo. I need my space."   
Then men agree, and give you and Javier the tent.   
You sit down slowly next to the cot again, and gently set the damp cloth on Javier's forehead, using your thumb to brush away strands of hair. Up close, Javier was a handsome man. Even far away he was. But you've never seen him this close before. His face was relaxed, bloodied, chapped, lips parted as he takes in wheezing breaths. A fresh cut ran along the bridge of his nose, another, longer, cut along his gaunt cheekbone. Another closer look, and another gash slit down his left eyebrow. He has a black eye. Dried blood stuck to the sides of his head. 

You work on cleaning his wounds, stitching them up carefully. When your work is done, you slump your shoulders, breathing a sigh of relief. Javier was gonna be okay. He's been through worse, you suppose.  
After an hour of simply watching him, and waiting, Javier comes too. His eyes flutter open, moaning weakly at the pain shooting through his whole body at the simplest of movements.   
"(Y/N)?" Javier mumbles weakly, closing his eyes again after seeing you. You've never heard him sound so helpless since Dutch first brought him into camp. So you listen close.  
"Yes?"  
"Water..?" he asks, licking his upper lip. He winces. You quickly get up to fetch him some water. Once you scooped up some water from the barrel (full of fresh water from the lake, though it's not the healthiest), you walk back over to him and sit down.   
You gently ease Javier up a little onto his pillow, pressing the rim of the cup to his lips, letting him drink at his own pace. 

Like you thought it would, it's been taking him days to recover. From shock, wounds, and the soreness of his body. But you've kept a watchful eye on him.   
You sit with him by his bedside, like usual, listening to him talk quietly about his home in Mexico, the farm he grew up on. You can see the nostalgia and the longing to go home in his eyes.   
"When I first met you...I...I felt a bond between us." Javier says, voice hoarse. You blush softly, looking down at him.  
"Is that so? Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel the same."   
That put a smile on Javier's face.  
"Really? Thought you'd be more into...Arthur or John."   
You scoff, nearly laughing out loud at Javier's comment.   
"No! No, no, no. Arthur and John are like brothers to me." you giggle.   
"And they both have an interest in someone."   
You both quiet down and just sit there together. Enjoying each other's company. A comfortable silence. Then Javier looks back up at you as you move to fix the sheets over his body. There was a force you could feel between you and him when your eyes locked. A warm, comfortable feeling, and you can tell Javier felt it too when he smiles. It was a feeling of safety, protection. His gaze felt like...home. Javier reaches up, and cups your cheek, thumb tracing along under your eye.   
And, like a siren's call, the two of you were leaning in for a kiss, lips pressing together softly, eyes fluttering shut. Your hands find their way in Javier's hair, his hands cupping your face with all the gentleness you've ever seen a man give.   
And you stay like that, kissing, cuddling, speaking quietly. 

The next day Javier was up and about, as if your kiss was the cure to all his soreness.


End file.
